1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic messaging systems and methods, and more specifically, to systems and methods for graphically determining relevancy of electronic messages and for displaying graphical indicia to a user based on the determined relevancy.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic messaging systems, such as email messaging systems, text messaging systems, and the like, are common techniques used for communication. Such systems can be implemented by use of a desktop computer, laptop computer, or mobile device, such as a smartphone, in communication with a network, such as the Internet. The system may provide a user interface for allowing a user to view an electronic message, to compose an electronic message, and to send an electronic message to another user.
It is common for a user of an electronic messaging system to send and to receive many electronic messages, perhaps hundreds of such messages, each day. In some circumstances, these electronic messages are sent to all of, or a large group of, the users in a business organization. Such electronic messages may require immediate attention or action by a recipient, or may be sent only for informational purposes such that action is not required by the recipient. Therefore, some received electronic messages may have particular relevance to a select few of the message recipients, while others are not very relevant to the recipient. It may be difficult for a message recipient to quickly determine the relevancy of any particular electronic message. This is because a user interface may display many received electronic messages and only a portion of each message. As a result, it may not be readily apparent that any particular electronic message presented on by a user interface requires immediate attention.
Accordingly, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there is a need for improved techniques for indicating relevancy of electronic messages to users.